Mario's Financial Problem
by Hamza9236
Summary: As we know, Mario is one of the most popular gaming characters and makes a lot of money, but now, he isn't doing so well. Let's see how he discusses the situation with his accountant.


**V: As we all know, Mario has been one of the most popular game characters, but is slowly losing popularity, and now he's finding that out with his accountant, and he isn't making enough money. Let's see what happens.**

**W: You just literally copied the description, dude. So yeah, this will be K+ since there is one minor curse, but that is it. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. It belongs to Nintendo. I only own my one OC here.**

Mario's Financial Problem

"Alright. Conference Room, 3:00, let's see what this emergency meeting's about."

Mario, a very successful gaming star was now at a conference room with his trusted accountant, and there, he found him sitting at an oval shaped table that appeared to be about five to six feet long.

"Oh, hey Mario!" His accountant, Brock, who is not the one from Pokémon was sitting at the other end of the table.

"Oh, hey. I'm looking for my accountant?"

"Oh yeah, that's me, have a seat." So Mario took a seat at his end of the table near where he entered the door.

"Oh, so what's the meeting about?" Mario asked.

"What?" Brock replied. Apparently, they weren't sitting close enough so they couldn't hear each other well.

"What's this meeting about?"

"How's the family going?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You want me to move closer?" Mario asked.

"Uh, yes, that would be great, thank you." Mario then moved to a seat right next to his trusted accountant. "Thanks, this is better."

"Yeah, it certainly is."

On the table was an iPad, a stapler, some newspapers and other papers for the accountant. Now, the meeting was about to start.

"Alright, so what was this emergency meeting for?" As soon as that was mentioned, Brock face looked a bit upset, but not upset upset.

"Oh, well..." Brock decided to pluck up courage and speak. "Look, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Uh, you're not doing so good financially."

Mario was taken back. How could he be low on money? He was a star!

"What are you talking about?! I thought, I thought I was set for life!"

"No, no. You, you're not, you're not doing good, man," Brock replied.

"Wha, what, what are you talking about? Like, what do you mean, what is not doing good? What is not, doing good with me?"

"Well, more like you're games and all that. You're just, you're not as popular as you used to be, back in like the 80's and 90's ya know," Brock replied.

Mario tried to retaliate. "What do you mean, don't you remember, best selling video game of all time, Super Mario Brothers?"

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to help as Brock replied. "Yeah, well, that was back then, this is 2019, you're not doing so hot anymore."

"What are you talking about? Well, what about Super Smash Brothers Ultimate? That game was a hit! You know I'm on the cover!"

"Yeah, you're on the cover, but they buy it no matter who is on the cover."

"I know, but I mean, I'm a playable character like, I'm Mario."

Brock didn't feel good about that as he said something to Mario. "I-I mean come on, be honest, do you play as you? I mean I don't. I play as Diddy Kong. Who do you play as? Be honest."

Mario looked down, as he admitted he didn't play as himself, but someone else. "Mega Man."

"Yeah, exactly. See, that's the problem."

"No, but I'm still, I'm in the game, I make, some of the, some of the cash, you know, I make some of it, right?"

"Not, not nearly enough of the cash, unfortunately."

Mario was not looking too good right now. He was in big need of money, and he was always very successful, so he never really worried about money, but now, this was different. But, they could always come up with a new game.

"But I just don't understand. Alright, so we need a new hit video game idea, right?" Mario asked.

"Yes, absolutely," Brock replied.

"Alright, well how about, another Mario Kart."

"Another Mario Kart!?"

"Yeah!"

"We just came out with Mario Kart Tour a couple weeks ago. People are getting tired of your races, and don't even think about Mario Party games, we have like twelve to thirteen of them already."

"Okay, but how about we do, Mario Party 11: One Last Party..." Brock was not good with that idea at all.

"No, no. Not unless there's like, drugs and hookers, there's, there's no way, we can do that."

"How, how about we push that idea, we need money, come on!" Mario was sounding very frantic now, and was very nervous.

"No, I don't think Nintendo's gonna sign off on that," Brock replied.

"Okay, well how about another Super Mario Galaxy?"

"Another, another whole galaxy?!"

"Yeah."

"The universe is only so big, Mario. Come on, we're kind of milking this dry." Mario frowned at the pun his accountant made.

"Really?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"But, there's so many planets we can do, like Planet Vegeta, or Namek, or-"

"Those planets are from the Dragon Ball franchise, own by Toei Animation. We can't just do that, we're just stealing what they own now. Sorry if you didn't know, but we can't do that."

"But we need a hit video game idea, I mean, come on!"

Suddenly, the phone rang right next to the accountant, who took it. "Oh, wait hang on, I'm getting a call."

Brock picked up the phone, and on the other line, it was Kirby, the pink sucking puffball we all know and love.

"K... Kirby. Kirby yes, hi... Kirby? I... Kirby, put the phone out of your mouth, I can't understand you... Kirby, Kirby! Look, just eat a cupcake or something and calm down, and just call me back later alright... just, just call me back on my cell." Brock then hung up the phone as the conversation was over. "Gosh," Brock said quietly.

"Wha, what's wrong with Kirby?" Mario asked with curiosity.

"He's not doing so good financially either, and he's kinda mad about it," Brock replied.

"Well, I mean, everyone's hurting right now, correct?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well, I'm not gonna go down, I mean, I'm Mario, like, I'm the mascot of Nintendo."

"Yeah, it would seem like that, but not, not so much anymore."

The situation was getting worse by the minute. Mario still wasn't making enough money, and he had a lot of people living with him, and he had a car. But for a big mascot such as himself, he didn't own a big mansion, he owned a nice normal house.

"What, well what about those Amiibo's? Remember, those little figures, the ones you put on the 3DS and the Wii U?"

"W, what are those?" Brock actually had no idea what they were. Well, he knew but he didn't understand what it was completely.

Those little figures of me, Luigi, Peach, Toad, the villager from Animal Crossing, everyone."

"Oh, yeah, those things, you plug them in, I don't even know how those work, you plug them into a thing, I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I don't know how they work either, but they make money, right?"

"S, some of them do."

"They're like twelve dollars a piece!"

"Well, not really you so much, well like the golden one, but I can't even find that. You probably couldn't even find that." Brock techinally was correct. The golden Mario was probably one of the rarest Amiibo out there. One of the rarest, not THE rarest, but it was still extremely difficult to find.

Mario was actually in a tight spot as he groaned. "I'm trying to think! I-I can't go bankrupt, I mean, I have a house, I have a car, I have people who live with me!"

"Well, do you have any friends you can stay with, maybe?" Brock suggested.

"Friends I can stay with..." Almost all of Mario's friends lived with him, so that situation wasn't going to help at all.

"Hey, what about that one blond girl, with the long hair. Like uh, pear, or apricot or something."

"Peach?"

"Peach, that's the fruit, yeah!"

"No, she doesn't like me. She doesn't, wanna be with me anymore." Long ago, Mario and Peach had a big argument, or a fight as people may call it, and it went too far. The last time they saw each other was in Mario Kart Tour. While they are somewhat friends, they don't get along very well.

"Oh, well I am sorry about that," Brock apologized with his sympathies for Mario. "Well, what about the little, squeaky mushroom thing."

"T-Toad?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"He lives with me."

"Oh, well that's not gonna work out for you."

"Come on, what are we going to do about the hit idea?"

"Well, I mean-" The phone rang once more, and Brock was pretty annoyed already. But he had to take the call. "Oh, sorry, I'm getting another call."

He picked it up and on the other side was a certain green clothing warrior.

"Hello... y-yeah, hey, Link, hey, what's going on... I know you're excited, stop screaming... come on, just calm down and, oh, now you're throwing pots, I can hear that. Y-you don't have to look for more rubies, you're doing pretty good right now, alright... good, congrats, hey listen, we're out for drinks later tonight, right... yeah, yeah alright, yeah!"

That conversation seemed to go very well as Brock hung up the phone. "The guy's great," Brock said quietly.

"Wait, was that Link?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah, that was Link he's doing, he is doing great right now. He is on a roll." Mario was shocked. How could the famous Italian plumber be beaten by a Hylian.

"Wait, how is he doing great!?" Mario demanded as Brock replied.

"Well, you know, he's a very playable Smash Brothers character and he's got his own DS, that's going awesome."

"I have my own DS!"

"I mean, c-come on." While Mario was popular, not many people favored for him DS, and preferred Link's which looked better. Mario was now incredibly mad.

"No, come on! That's bull that Link is doing so good, we have to think of a new video game idea," Mario panicked.

"Yeah, we know. And don't get any more stupid ideas, like instead of New Super Mario Brothers on the DS, you put New New Super Mario Brothers on the Switch. Like, two 'news'? Really, we ain't doing that, no way in hell."

"I kno… wait a minute, alright, listen to this. Billion dollar idea. Billions! It's gonna reborn the Mario franchise."

"I highly doubt that, but I'm all ears Mario. Take it away." This idea was actually going to be pretty decent, Mario hoped.

"So, there's already two games on the iPhone and Android. Super Mario Run and Mario Kart Tour, right?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"So, how about, we put the original Mario games, on the iPhone, iPad's, Samsung's, etcetera, etcetera..."

"Umm..."

"No, no, no, you get a rom, of like the first Super Mario games, on the App Store and Google Play, sell it for like, five dollars on the App Store-"

"Five dollars!?"

"Five dollar-"

"Five whole dollars?"

"Yes, five dollars-"

"That's like five hundred, that's like a... a shit ton of pennies." In Brock's opinion, five dollars was a bit too much for the Mario games. Super Mario Run and Mario Kart Tour were free, so five dollars wasn't going to do it.

"But I mean, p-people will pay it! I mean if you're a true fan of Mario..." Mario tried to counter.

"Most games on the App Store are ninety nine cents, I don't know how often you go there-"

"No, look, look, if I said you could play me, on your iPhone and iPad, what would you do?"

"I would, I would probably not do that, and play, like Legend of Zelda or something."

"No, no, no come on now! Alright, how about we just sell it for a dollar, then?"

"Umm... that would be slightly more reasonable."

"Yeah, so we put Super Mario Brothers, on the Samsung, iPad or iPhone, a couple, a couple million people buy it."

"A million people, that's, that's kind of-"

"No, no, no, so look, we do Super Mario Brothers, Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, we put them all on there for a dollar, and that should get me back up to speed."

"So we just put the same thing, but on a mobile device?"

"Yes! I mean, people will buy it."

"Alright, well, I guess you're right about that. I'll uhh, I'll look into that."

"So it'll work, right?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not gonna lose my house, right?"

"I'll get some people on it, oh, you are gonna lose your house though." Mario was not pleased at all anymore.

"So where am I gonna-"

"That is inevitable."

"Where am I gonna live!?"

"I don't know, if you could figure out some friends you got, to live with..."

"I don't have any friends, you don't understand. My friends live with me, and so does Luigi." Brock's next suggestion was not going to be a pleasant answer, but it would have to do.

"Well, uh, Bowser. Bowser just had to move out of his house, recently, it got burned down so he stays in an apartment for the time being."

"We're enemies, have you not played my games!?"

"Not, not really. I'm only your accountant, I look at the games' progress, I don't actually play them."

"We're enemies, we can't live with each other!"

"Well, I don't really see that you have much of a choice right now."

Mario sighed, knowing there wasn't any other way around this.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to have you." In real life, Mario and Bowser weren't the best of friends, but they are never as serious as they are in the games.

"Well, I mean, if you come with me, and we explain the situation, maybe then he'll let us stay with him."

"Yeah, definitely." With that, the two left to Bowser's place. Long story short, after a very long conversation, Bowser agreed to let Mario and his friends stay for the time being until their game sales went back up.

**V: I Was not going to go through with the Bowser and Mario conversation, but if you send reviews of requests, I might do it. So, hope, you enjoyed and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
